


down til you fall

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s02e05, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: She jumped, and her thumb that had been hovering over the call button connected with the screen and so now she’s calling Maggie.





	

Alex would like to say she worked up the nerve to call Maggie. She’d like to say that, but it’s categorically not true, because what happened was she had her contact list open to Maggie’s name, trying to convince herself to call, and then her neighbor’s door slammed and she jumped. She jumped, and her thumb that had been hovering over the call button connected with the screen and so now she’s calling Maggie.

It’s ringing a lot and Alex is sure it’s going to go to voicemail and what does she do if it goes to voicemail, what would she even leave as a message, and—

“Danvers,” Maggie picks up, and she sounds like she’s smiling.

“Sawyer,” Alex says. She has to bite back on her own smile that wants to come out for no reason. Instead of letting it, she takes a deep breath and says, “Can we pretend I didn’t word vomit all over you and just hang out and watch a movie or something?”

Maggie doesn’t respond at first, and Alex word vomits some more.

“I mean, it’s cool if you’re not in the mood, I just figured maybe we both had crap days and—never mind, forget I called, I’ll just—”

“You didn’t word vomit all over me, Danvers,” Maggie says.

That’s nice, a nice sentiment, but Alex is trying to _ignore_ their previous conversation, not dwell on it.

“And a movie sounds nice.”

Yes, good, change of subject, moving on. Alex doesn’t want to think about what she’s been thinking about since Maggie said she read her wrong. She doesn’t want to think about just _why_ she’s been thinking about Maggie for days before that.

“My, uh, my apartment’s a mess, but I’ve got Netflix?” Alex wishes she didn’t phrase everything she said to Maggie as a question.

“Sure,” Maggie says. “Text me the address.”

-

Maggie shows up with a six-pack—of root beer.

“Wasn’t sure alcohol needed to be involved,” she says.

“Yeah, that’s—that’s probably a good call,” Alex says. “And root beer is delicious, so. Thanks.”

Maggie smiles at her, soft, and gentle, and Alex feels that tug behind her sternum that she’s been feeling since they met. It’s what she’s supposed to not be thinking about, _Maggie_ is what she’s supposed to not be thinking about, but she invited her over, she invited her over and Maggie came, Maggie is standing in her living room holding a six-pack of root beer and smiling at her.

“Right, let me get that in the fridge.” Alex takes the root beer from Maggie. She pulls two bottles out, leaves them on the counter, and puts the rest in the refrigerator.

She pops the tops off both bottles and takes one back to Maggie, who is still just standing there with a little smile on her face.

“You’ve got a cute place, Danvers,” she says.

“Oh, it’s— thanks.” Alex is trying to get better at taking compliments.

“So, what are we watching?”

-

They watch _Old School_. It’s stupid and funny and Alex relaxes. She tenses up again, about halfway through, at the way her pulse speeds up when Maggie laughs, but then Maggie looks at her, smiling and _beautiful_ and just—not demanding anything from her, and that means a lot. That’s why she called Maggie instead of Kara tonight. Because her sister is wonderful and her sister will accept her no matter what, but Kara would’ve known something was wrong and made her talk about it. And Alex—Alex is figuring out what was wrong, she’s pretty sure, and it’s a _lot_ and it’s _terrifying,_ but it’s a little easier with Maggie next to her on the couch, just close enough to touch when she snort-laughs and Alex sticks out a toe to poke her in the thigh.

-

Maggie hugs her goodbye at the end of the night, which is not a thing they have done before, is not a thing Alex was expecting, and it’s—it’s so much, she smells good and her hands are warm on Alex’s back and Alex wants to kiss her, she does, she wants to kiss Maggie, and God, maybe she’s read herself wrong for her entire goddamn life.

Alex tries to fall asleep. She spends a long time trying to fall asleep. She can barely get her eyes to stay closed, her brain is bouncing around too much. She rolls over and unlocks her phone, opens a new message.

She’s going to write it to Kara, at first. That feels right. Kara her sister who knows everything about her should be the one who knows this first. But Kara her sister who knows everything about her also has superspeed and an inability to be subtle, even in the middle of the night, and Alex isn’t sure she can handle that right now.

So the new message is going to go to Maggie, then. Which is fine. Good. Maggie has been really good to her tonight, and it’s fine. She can do this.

She loses track of how many versions she types. The wording never seems right, too clunky or too sentimental or too _whatever_. She wants to write this, she wants to say this, but it is all so much.

At 2:18 AM, she finally hits send.

_I think I might be gay._

She’s debating turning her phone off. She should turn it off, right? There’s no way she’s going to get to sleep knowing she could get a text back at any time. But if it’s off, she won’t know if she gets a text, and so she’ll probably just stay up later turning her phone on again to check.

Before she can convince herself either way, her phone buzzes in her hand.

_well shit. me too._

Alex laughs, full and sudden and loud. She’s been a wreck about this, scared and confused and _lonely_ , and Maggie makes her laugh.

A minute later another text comes through.

_i’m always around if you need to talk, danvers. you don’t gotta be alone_

Alex swallows, and smiles, and doesn’t care that her eyes tear up.

 

 


End file.
